


无言

by lelelevi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelelevi/pseuds/lelelevi





	无言

凌晨些许，村子进入静谧的夜晚。街上的店铺早已关门，五影的影岩似乎也打起了盹。

——只有卡卡西家里还隐约传来阵阵骚动。

 

男人一手按着卡卡西肩膀，一手扶着粗大的性器，对着他翕张的小穴，一寸一寸推了进去。

“啊…啊……不要……痛…”他的脸痛苦地扭曲着，泛白的指关节死死抓住床单。

上身被放平，下体被不断侵犯的卡卡西慢慢松开手指，伸直手臂，想要触摸正坐在自己身上冷漠地俯视着他的男人的脸，可总是差那么一点，他够不到。

“内，带土，你喜欢这……样吗？”他渐渐适应了疼痛，但身体的摇晃使他的话说得断断续续。

窗外的月光撒在淫靡的床上，巧妙的角度恰好将两人隔开，卡卡西雪白的肉体在月光下显得更加白皙，而另一个人却被留在了黑暗中。

没有回答。只是默默加快了顶撞的速度。卡卡西配合般的加快喘息。

男人的眼神还是那么冰冷。

伸出的双手仍未收回，在冲撞中愈发不稳。只差一点，就那么一点点，指尖似乎就可以碰到。

 

“带土，说句话好……不好，什么……都可以。”绯红脸颊下面的嘴微张，“哈”“啊”交替地喘息着，都快呼吸不足了却仍固执地念叨。

空气不算安静，不过只有某处噗滋噗滋的水声和某人不知真假的呻吟。

看他这副样子，男人猛地挺进，卡卡西惊呼一声，原本就已经快要丧失力气的双手终于啪嗒一声垂到身体两侧。

有什么东西顺着腰线滑了上来，在胸口处游走，粗糙的触感在柔软的乳晕上打转。那是男人的双手。

操了你这么久俩奶子竟然都没硬啊…

也不知怎的，卡卡西感到自己胸前两粒突然间被狠狠捏住，疼得他倒吸一口凉气，然后咬紧嘴唇，但又很快松开，瞬间变回原来很享受的样子。

连接处还在有规则地律动，并没有停下。

 

男人玩儿似的摆弄着，原本瘫软的两颗乳头在他不断施加的刺激下逐渐挺立起来。男人这才俯身压了上去，满意地舔了舔，用舌尖上下拨弄着乳尖，惹得身下人娇喘不止，身体剧烈起伏，这一来仿佛要把胸口主动送到男人嘴里似的。接着男人又嘬了两口，最后还反复吮吸，用牙齿研磨——他好像很喜欢这两个小家伙。

卡卡西被男人搞得神志不清。无意识地摇头，急促地喘息。

男人离开红润的胸膛，维持着不断抽插的动作，他又把上身坐直，回到一开始睥睨的姿势。

卡卡西立刻恢复了意识。

“带土不要……离我近点，别这样…别那么远…”他眉头皱成委屈的八字，小声说着。

没有回答。

他早知道不会得到这个人哪怕一个字的回答，可他还是不停地嘀咕着。

“带土，可不可以对我说句话，我知道你很讨厌我，我知道你对我没什么可说的，我知道在你眼里我就是个赝品……呜呜……”说着说着竟啜泣了起来，两只手背盖着眼睛揉呀揉，像个受了委屈的孩子一样抹眼泪。

“……可我想听你说话，就算骂我也好……可是你什么都不跟我说，这么久了，什么都不说……你怎么能什么都不说呢，怎么能什么都不对我说……”

他就这么一个人碎碎念叨着，越说越委屈，揉擦的手赶不上眼泪流淌到脸上的速度。带土怀疑这家伙是不是忘了自己里面还被人塞满着，是不是忘了自己还被人横冲直撞，难不成是他力气太小还是咋的，怎么身下这人还有精力给这儿嘴皮子不停地叭叭叭？

想着想着那东西又大了一圈，他不禁加快了速度和力度，毫不留情地顶到更深的地方。

撕裂般的疼痛。

卡卡西哭得更厉害了。

“带土还有，不仅……不和我说话，还总是随……心所欲，想到要做就开始做，我高高兴兴做饭的时候就把我压在料理台上做，开开心心看电视的时候在沙发上从后面抱着我做，然后还非要扣着我的下巴让我继续看电视，洗澡的时候一声不吭就闯进来钻到我的浴缸里……啊…哈……把我里里外外都'洗'个遍，看书看到精彩的时候突然过来把书夺走丢飞把我摁在地上做，白天在火影办公室工作一天晚上刚进门就被你急匆匆地扒光衣服，最后睡觉都不让好好睡还要被你……嗯…哈……折腾到半夜……不过早晨居然会早早地准备好早餐，这点我现在还没想明白……”最后这句声音突然变小，连声调都变了，简直就像画外吐槽…

他好像是要歇会儿似的，咽了咽口水，然后又开始了：

“…也不管我想不想、疼不疼，就草草地把手指伸进来，在里面搅啊搅，搅个不停，一根两根还嫌不够竟然四根！很过分诶……完了就自以为我已经准备好了，连个招呼都不打就插进来，你的那个又那么粗大……对哦你也不会跟我说话。还有你知不知道每次我下面都被你剌得……哈…啊……痛痛的，周末还好，工作日可怎么办呀，第二天我还要早起去上班，要在火影椅上坐一天……呜哇……”越说哭得越凶。

带土听得满脸黑线，但脸皮底下却红得发烫，尼玛这家伙是怎么做到用小孩子的语气说出这么羞耻的话的啊？

这时床头的亲热天堂闪闪发光。

“可是带土，为什么即使无数次跟你紧紧相连，我还是不懂你在想什么呢…”他歪着脑袋看向窗外，轻轻呢喃着，真的就像小孩子在问不懂的事。

突如其来的正经，让带土忽然很想摸摸他的头，亲亲他的脸，琢琢他的嘴，但又拉不下脸。最后只好把手握在漂亮而坚挺的小卡卡西上，忽松忽紧地撸动。小卡卡西早就硬了，这么一碰，没怎么费劲就射了出来。

“嗯啊…”

带土想，可算停下来了。

今天没把卡卡西翻过去让他跪趴着从后面进入，因为带土觉得他可能累了，毕竟哭了这么久，还说了那么多话。

带土从不知道卡卡西还能这么可爱，一直以来他都在迁就自己，怎么摆臭脸他都不会生气，也没有一句抱怨。可今天不知吃错了什么药，委屈巴巴的像找不到妈妈的小宝宝。

世界上怎么会有这种人啊！带土气愤地想。明明身体色情到不行，让人看了就有种想把他弄坏的冲动，但真要弄坏的时候他又会哭鼻子，让你舍不得，恨不得把他紧紧抱在怀里不让任何人碰他一下。

但他不能。

他只能把双手撑在他身体两侧，一下一下顶撞着被折磨到半昏迷的卡卡西，在他的敏感点上狠狠碾过，让他感受到他的存在。他只能把头埋在他白皙的脖颈里，嘬吸薄薄的皮肤，留下红红的印记。他只能冷漠地看着他，时刻让他知道他做了什么对不起他的事。

等等，他做了什么对不起自己的事啊？……想了半天，他发现自己也说不上来。算了，那就不想了。反正他欠我的。

 

带土将胳膊从卡卡西背后伸过去，卡卡西的胸膛因为这个动作朝上伏起了一点，头顺势往后垂着，露出小巧的喉结，带土忍不住趴在上面咬了一口，卡卡西呜咽出声。然后带土轻轻把他抱起来，左手托着后脑让他脸朝外伏在自己肩上，歪着头让自己的下颌右侧贴上他的后颈；右手搂紧他的腰。

带土盘起腿，将卡卡西的屁屁圈进他腿窝里，卡卡西笔直而白皙的两条腿搭在他大腿根上，意识模糊的他已经没办法攀上带土的腰，只能脱力地伸展着。

带土动了动，调整到卡卡西下面的小嘴可以把自己全部吞进去的姿势，然后重新疯狂冲刺了起来。他用力地向上顶着怀里的人，卡卡西刚刚耷拉下去的脑袋再次仰了起来，眼神迷离，来不及吞下的津液沿着嘴角流到颈静脉。

带土抬起头盯着卡卡西看，不肯放过他脸上的每一帧表情。头顶的人有一下没一下地呻吟着，仿佛只是这样就已经用尽了全部的力气。

 

“带土……啊…啊……太深了，我受不了……”连续几次激烈的操弄令他几欲窒息。

带土无视卡卡西继续。猛烈的攻击让他肠壁紧绷，严丝合缝地裹着那根灼热，他似乎还能感受到后穴已经被撑到褶皱拉平的地步，身体里的利刃在自己小腹处来回戳刺。带土被这温热的紧致包围，闷哼一声，故意对准卡卡西的敏感点，尽数射在温暖而湿润的肠腔里。

随着一声长长的“啊——”，卡卡西向后仰去，脖子、前胸拉出一道好看的弧线。带土将额头深深埋在他胸里，双臂紧箍着他，为了不让他仰翻过去，两只宽大的手掌几乎覆盖了他整个裸露的背。卡卡西在带土这一波滚烫精液的冲击下昏了过去，无力地倒在他身上。

带土又托着他的后脑将他放平。做完后两人那里都黏糊糊的，带土也不在意，迟迟不愿从他身体里退出来，于是就索性还放在里面。他俯下身子压着卡卡西，与他紧紧贴在一起，咬着他的耳廓轻声说：

“傻瓜。”

“…我比任何人都在乎你。”

 

他用手小心翼翼地抚摸卡卡西的头，宠溺地向后捋着被汗水打湿而贴在脸上的银发。不再蓬松，却很柔软，像他的身体一样。卡卡西睡着的样子很好看，不对不对，他什么时候都好看。他睡得很熟，想必是累坏了，蒙了一层细密汗珠的胸腔有规律地一起一伏，显得特别乖。拂过他左眼上的刀疤时，带土的手顿了顿，不过好像什么都没发生一样，手指掠过那里又来到卡卡西沾满自己唾液的嘴唇，沿着唇瓣来回摩挲。好软好软，带土想，然后轻轻吻了上去。没有强行撬开，就只是轻轻地覆在上面。

这是我们第一次接吻呢，卡卡西。带土在心里默念道。

接着他从他身上翻下来，手肘撑床拖起脑袋，侧身躺着用温柔的眼神打量卡卡西。手不老实地一会儿揉揉他的肚子，一会儿戳戳他的肚脐，一会儿又逗弄他挺立的乳珠，好像怎么玩都玩不够。

过了一会儿他把他搂过，抱在怀里，下巴抵着他的头顶：

“我们睡觉吧，笨卡卡。”

说完在他额头上留下轻轻一吻。

怀里人呼出的热气打在他锁骨上，痒痒的，却无比真实。

 

窗外的月亮还是很圆，散发着清冷的光。微风吹过，树叶时不时沙沙作响。不久，万籁俱寂，一切都美好得不像话。

月光撒在床上。这次，拥抱了两个人。  



End file.
